OUR SECRET (Oneshoot)
by sebaekforlife
Summary: Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun bermusuhan sejak sekolah menengah. Jongin mengira Sehun mencintai Soojung. Karena itu, Jongin menikahi Soojung. Kenapa fakta terungkap disaat semuanya sudah terlambat? Tapi, tidak ada kata terlambat bagi Kim Jongin. KaiHun/Yaoi/BL


**"OUR SECRET"**

 **by**

 **sarangsb**

...

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Menatap bergantian wanita yang sedang duduk di hadapannya dan kertas cantik di tangannya.

"Oppa, kau akan datang ke pernikahanku 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Sehun dari keterkejutannya.

"Huh? Datang.. Ya! Aku pasti datang!"

Wanita itu terkekeh.

"Aku tau kau dan Jongin oppa tidak akur sejak kita masih berada di masa sekolah dulu. Tapi, kuharap oppa bisa merestui pernikahanku dengan Jongin oppa tanpa paksaan."

"Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun dia pilihanmu. Lagipula, hubunganku dan Jongin tidak seburuk itu."

Wanita itu tersenyum manis. Sejenak melirik jam tangan berwarna gading di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Terimakasih, oppa. Maaf, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang." Wanita itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, diikuti dengan Sehun.

Mereka keluar dari kafe itu setelah membayar kopi yang mereka minum sebelumnya. Sehun yang membayar.

"Ingin kuantar?"

Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Jongin oppa sudah menjemputku."

Disana, kurang dari lima meter dari tempat Sehun berdiri, mobil sport putih milik Jongin terparkir, dengan sang pemilik yang berdiri angkuh di sampingnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Sehun oppa!"

Wanita itu berlari menghampiri Jongin dan disambut dengan pelukan mesra oleh lelaki bermarga Kim itu. Meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya diam mematung memperhatikan semua itu dalam debaran menyakitkan.

Sekilas Sehun dapat melihat seringaian Jongin kepadanya sebelum mobil sport itu melaju meninggalkan kafe.

Tak berselang lama, ponsel Sehun bergetar di dalam saku hoodie-nya.

Sehun mengambilnya dan terlihatlah satu notifikasi pesan dari aplikasi LINE. Pesan dari Kim Jongin.

 ** _"See? Aku melangkah lebih cepat darimu, albino jadi-jadian. Selamat menikmati kekalahanmu."_** Satu air mata lolos dari mata indah Sehun.

"Ya, aku kalah."

 _Aku kalah memenangkan hatimu, Kim Jongin._

Matanya bergulir pada kertas cantik yang berada di tangan kirinya.

Dilihatnya dua nama disana kemudian tersenyum getir.

 ** _KIM JONGIN_** ** _and_** ** _JUNG SOOJUNG_**

...

Hari pernikahan Jongin dan Soojung adalah lima hari setelah Soojung memberikan undangan pernikahan itu kepada Sehun di kafe. Artinya, besok.

Ini sudah empat hari berlalu sejak Sehun mengetahui hal itu. Hatinya terluka, sangat. Tapi, dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan.

Besok adalah hari yang penting untuk Soojung, wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat sedih. Karena itu, disinilah Sehun sekarang. Di salah satu pusat perawatan tubuh terbaik di Korea. Ia datang untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya yang empat hari terakhir ini ia paksa untuk melakukan pekerjaan dengan gila-gilaan sekedar mengalihkan pikirannya dari pernikahan Jongin dan Soojung. Bagaimanapun, ia harus terlihat _fresh_ di acara besok.

Disanalah ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, seniornya di Universitas dulu, sekaligus CEO dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sebagai Direktur pemasaran.

"Menyegarkan diri, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol berbasa-basi.

"Begitulah. Hyung sendiri?"

"Sama sepertimu. Tubuh tuaku butuh sedikit relaksasi."

Keduanya terkekeh sebelum memasuki ruang pijat dengan aroma lavender yang menyegarkan.

Mereka sudah berganti pakaian khusus untuk sesi pijat, omong-omong.

Chanyeol dan Sehun memposisikan diri mereka untuk tengkurap di ranjang masing-masing. Mereka saling memandang saat tubuh mereka perlahan dipijat.

"Kau akan datang ke pernikahan Soojung 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Hyung?"

"Tentu. Tapi, aku belum menemukan partner yang cocok."

"Aku juga belum. Eh? Memangnya kita harus datang bersama partner, ya? Soojung tidak memberitahuku soal itu."

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tidak, sih. Hanya saja, bukankah lebih baik jika bersama partner? Meskipun sendirian juga tidak masalah, sih."

Kali ini Sehun yang terkekeh.

"Jadi?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mau jadi partnerku, Oh Sehun?"

...

Ruangan bernuansa putih yang telah di dekorasi sedemikian rupa untuk acara resepsi sekaligus pengucapan janji suci pernikahan Jongin dan Soojung itu mulai ramai.

Tamu undangan satu persatu mulai datang dan memenuhi ruangan. Bercengkrama satu sama lain menunggu acara dimulai.

Di ruangan lain yang masih berlokasi sama dengan ruang resepsi, Sehun memutar bola mata dengan malas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Albino jadi-jadian kalah! Albino jadi-jadian kalah! Ah, menyedihkan sekali. Albino jadi-jadian kalah!"

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti idiot, hitam! Dan juga berhenti mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang, telingaku sakit!"

"Kenapa? Masih belum bisa menerima kekalahanmu, eh? Hahaha! Albino jadi-jadian kalah! Wleek!" Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berjoget-joget ala pasien rumah sakit jiwa -kata Sehun- yang lepas dari pengawasan.

"Ck, kalian ini tidak pernah berubah. Berhentilah menggodanya, Jongin. Sehun nanti menangis."

 _Terimakasih, Park Chanyeol. Ucapanmu sangat membantu._ Sehun menghela napas. Senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibir tipisnya melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa. Hatinya berdenyut ngilu kala mengingat bahwa Jongin sebentar lagi akan mengikat janji suci bersama orang lain.

Matanya memanas. Dan sebelum air mata itu membasahi pipinya, Sehun segera berdiri dari sofa yang tadi ia duduki dan melempar salah satu bantal sofa itu hingga mengenai wajah Jongin. Membuat tatanan rambut pengantin pria itu berantakan.

"YAK!"

Tak dipedulikannya teriakkan Jongin. Sehun memilih untuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan pengantin pria dengan air mata yang sudah menetes saat ia membalikkan badan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tuh, kan. Sehun menangis." Chanyeol berucap dengan serius. Ia tau bahwa Sehun benar-benar menangis.

Namun, Jongin menganggap ucapan Chanyeol sebagai ejekan. Ia pun tertawa sambil memegangi perut.

...

Acara pengucapan janji suci telah dimulai.

Kim Jongin, dengan kemeja putih yang dibalut oleh _tuxedo_ hitam dan dasi hitam pula, berdiri dengan gagah menunggu pengantin wanita berjalan di altar.

Sementara Soojung, wanita dengan gaun putih super mewah bak dewi itu mulai berjalan bersama sang ayah menuju pengantin pria yang tengah menunggunya di ujung sana.

Jongin melirik sesekali ke arah tamu undangan. Mencari seseorang yang belum ia lihat lagi sejak orang itu meninggalkan ruang pengantin pria, Oh Sehun.

Ia sedikit -hanya sedikit- merasa bersalah karena mengejek Sehun seperti itu. Bagaimanapun dia tahu, Sehun pasti sangat sedih karena orang yang ia cintai akan menikah bersama dirinya, orang yang bisa dibilang rival Sehun sejak sekolah menengah atas.

Ya, setidaknya begitulah yang ia ketahui saat ini.

Meskipun rival, hubungannya dengan Sehun tidak terlalu buruk. Walau seringkali bersilat lidah, dia dan Sehun tidak pernah terlibat baku hantam.

Mereka saling membenci satu sama lain karena hal ini dan itu yang tidak jelas, ck.

Soojung telah berada tepat di hadapan Jongin. Bersama sang ayah yang memegang tangan kanannya.

"Jagalah anakku dengan baik." Ucap ayah Soojung sembari menyerahkan tangan Soojung yang ia pegang kepada Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tepat disaat itu, Sehun memasuki ruangan dengan langkah pelan. Menyaksikan kedua orang yang ia sayangi berada di atas altar dengan senyum bahagia.

...

 _"Apakah kau, Kim Jongin. Bersedia mencintai Jung Soojung dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, menerima segala kekurangannya, susah maupun senang, sakit maupun sehat, hingga ajal menjemputmu?"_

"Saya bersedia."

 _"Apakah kau, Jung Soojung. Bersedia mencintai Kim Jongin dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, menerima segala kekurangannya, susah maupun senang, sakit maupun sehat, hingga ajal menjemputmu?"_

"Saya bersedia."

Setelah Pendeta membacakan doa-doa suci dan tamu undangan bersorak gembira, Jongin dan Soojung berhadap-hadapan untuk saling menyematkan cincin pernikahan di jari manis sebelah kanan masing-masing.

Riuh tamu undangan semakin terdengar kala Kim Jongin mengecup bibir Soojung kemudian tersenyum.

Melodi yang melantun diiringi suara merdu dari tiga teman Jongin dan Sehun di masa sekolah dulu -Chen, Baekhyun, Xiumin- membuat suasana semakin menghangat.

Sehun yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari kursi-kursi tamu undangan membanjiri pipi putihnya dengan kristal bening.

Dia tersenyum, tetapi hatinya menjerit kesakitan.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Sehun dan membawa lelaki pucat itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol dan menangis tanpa suara disana.

"Sakit..."

Chanyeol membelai lembut rambut hitam legam Sehun dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Sakit sekali, hyung... hiks..."

"Menangislah."

Sehun semakin dalam membenamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol dan kali ini tangannya ikut meremat bagian pundak _tuxedo_ yang Chanyeol kenakan.

Jongin melihat semua itu dan tersenyum getir.

 _Sebesar itukah cintamu pada Soojung, Oh Sehun?_

Jongin hanya belum mengetahui fakta yang sesungguhnya.

...

"Hari ini ada acara reuni SMA-ku, tapi pekerjaanku masih menumpuk. Aku tidak tahu bisa datang atau tidak." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menyandarkan punggungya di kursi.

"Minta izin saja pada Chanyeol, dia pasti mengizinkan."

Junmyeon, seniornya di perusahaan ini sekaligus _Creative Director_ , datang dan memberikan satu cup kopi kepada Sehun.

"Terimakasih, hyung." Sehun menyesap kopi yang diberikan Junmyeon, setelah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Aku tidak enak hati, hyung. Chanyeol hyung sudah sering memberiku kemudahan selama aku bekerja disini, aku tidak ingin menunda pekerjaanku dan menyusahkan dia lagi."

"Menyusahkan apa?"

Suara berat itu mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dan Junmyeon.

"Hyung? Sejak kapan.."

"Perusahaan kita tidak sedang dalam masa krisis, kok. Beristirahat sejenak tidak akan membuat perusahaan ini bangkrut, Oh Sehun."

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati meja Sehun. Mengambil cup kopi yang berada di tangan Sehun dan menyesapnya.

"Pergilah ke acara reuni itu. Pekerjaanmu bisa diselesaikan Junmyeon. Iya, kan?"

Junmyeon mengangguk kaku, dalam hati ia merutuki Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Tapi, memangnya Junmyeon hyung paham masalah pemasaran?"

Chanyeol melirik Junmyeon.

"Hei! Aku salah satu lulusan terbaik di SNU, jika kau lupa, Oh Sehun."

Sehun terkekeh.

...

Viva Polo Restaurant. Salah satu cabang perusahaan Chanyeol yang dikelola oleh ibu Chanyeol sendiri.

Tempat itulah yang menjadi tempat reunian SMA Sehun kali ini.

Saat Sehun datang, meja lebar dan panjang yang di pesan khusus untuk acara reunian itu sudah ramai dengan segala celotehan teman-teman Sehun semasa SMA.

Disana juga ada Jongin, duduk diam menunduk memainkan ponselnya.

"OH SEHUN DATANG!" Itu suara cempreng Baekhyun.

Teman-temannya langsung menyanbut dengan pelukan dan sorakan.

Terkecuali Kim Jongin, tentu saja.

"Kalian masih menjadi rival? Yang benar saja!" Joohyun, wanita tercantik di angkatan Sehun mendengus geli.

"Berbaikanlah kalian. Kau bahkan sudah menikah, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin hanya melirik sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kencannya dengan sang ponsel.

"Oh iya! Aku belum mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu, Jongin! Maaf ya aku tidak bisa datang saat itu." Lisa, wanita asal Thailand itu memaksa untuk bersalaman dengan Jongin dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya dengan brutal.

"Aku malah senang kau tidak datang, jadi tidak ada yang berteriak-teriak heboh seperti orang gila."

Lisa berpura-pura menyeka air mata imajinernya.

"Ugh! Kau menyakiti hatiku, dasar hitam pesek!"

Semuanya tertawa, tak terkecuali Sehun.

Sudah lama mereka tidak melihat Lisa yang menjahili Jongin.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum.

Tumben sekali. Batinnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak istrimu?" Chen bertanya.

"Dia tidak mau karena dia tidak satu angkatan dengan kita."

"Eiiii! Harusnya kau ajak saja, teman-teman kita ingin melihat seperti apa istrimu itu."

"Kalian kan sudah kenal dia." Jongin memutar bola matanya.

"Kami kan mengenal dia sebagai adik kelas yang manis. Bukan sebagai istri Kim Jongin. Pokoknya reuni selanjutnya kau harus bawa dia dan mengenalkannya pada kami!" Ucapan Baekhyun membuat suasana kembali riuh.

"Oh sehun, kau masih single?" Joohyun bertanya sambil berkedip.

"Huuuuu..."

Teman-teman yang lain bersorak.

Sehun hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Dia sudah memiliki seseorang." Baekhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Siapa? Siapa? Siapa?"

Teman-temannya mulai penasaran.

"Kau ingat lelaki yang datang sebagai partner Sehun saat pernikahan Jongin?"

Sehun memelototi Baekhyun.

 _Apa-apaan!_

"Hah? Yang tinggi seperti tiang listrik itu?"

"Yang telinganya lebar?"

"Yang matanya bulat-bulat besar seperti mata Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati camilannya mendongak.

"Iya, orang itu. Anaknya pemilik restoran ini. CEO di perusahaan tempat Sehun bekerja."

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Sehun berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

"Cieeee... Oh Sehun sudah memiliki pasangan... Cieeee..."

"Aku dan dia hanya berteman!"

"Teman atau teman?" Goda Xiumin.

"Aishh! Kalian menyebalkan! Dasar kau Byun lelaki jadi-jadian!"

Sehun melenggang pergi menuju toilet. Ia sungguh kesal sekarang. Apalagi tadi ia melihat Jongin menatapnya dengan intens.

Sehun merasa tatapan Jongin seolah mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Tapi kenapa?

"Aishhh! Menyebalkan!"

Sehun membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari wastafel. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca.

"Apa-apaan sih tatapan itu! Aishh!"

Sehun membasuh wajahnya lagi.

"Nanti hidungmu copot kalau kau membasuh wajahmu sekasar itu."

 _Heh? Orang bodoh mana yang punya pikiran seperti itu?_ Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Jongin sedang mencuci tangan di sebelahnya.

 _Oh. Orang bodoh bernama Kim Jongin, pantas saja._

Sehun baru saja hendak berbalik untuk meninggalkan toilet.

Namun, suara Jongin menahannya.

"Kau benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengan Park Chanyeol?"

 _Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?_

"Kau percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun?"

"Setelah aku melihatmu dan Park Chanyeol berpelukan di acara pernikahanku. Bagaimana caranya aku tidak percaya?"

 _Bodoh!_

Sehun menyeringai beberapa detik kemudian.

"Mau mendengar sebuah rahasia?" Sehun tersenyum miring.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai Soojung."

Jongin tidak berkomentar.

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai adikku."

"Bohong." Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sehun terdiam beberapa detik sambil tersenyum menatap Jongin.

"Orang yang aku cintai adalah kau, Kim Jongin."

Keheningan mengambil alih.

Keduanya saling bertatapan.

Jongin mencari sebuah kebohongan di mata Sehun. Bisa saja 'kan Sehun mengerjainya seperti saat sekolah dulu?

Tapi, nihil. Pancaran mata itu terlihat serius.

"Jangan bermain-main." Jongin memperingatkan.

Sehun terkekeh.

"Aku hanya tidak mau menyembunyikan ini lebih lama lagi. Karena, yah.. Ini membuat hidupku tidak tenang. Aku ingin agar kau tidak merasa bersalah padaku karena berpikir bahwa kau telah merebut Soojung dariku."

Sehun tau dia terlalu percaya diri mengira Jongin merasa bersalah padanya karena telah merebut Soojung. Tapi, entahlah. Itu yang ia rasakan saat melihat tatapan Jongin setelah acara resepsi pernikahan pemuda itu selesai.

"Aku masih dalam proses untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini. Aku dan Chanyeol hyung tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa sekarang. Tapi, kurasa aku bisa mencoba bersamanya agar perasaanku padamu cepat menghilang."

Sehun terkekeh lagi.

"Apa aku terdengar jahat dengan memanfaatkan dia?"

Sehun menunduk sebentar dan menatap Jongin lagi.

"Bagaimanapun, aku akan mencoba dengannya. Siapa tau aku benar-benar bisa mencintainya lebih besar daripada cintaku padamu saat ini, kan?"

"Kenapa suasanya jadi sedih begini, hahaha! Aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu dengan Soojung. Aku sudah lega sekarang. Anggap saja kau tidak pernah mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan tadi. Sekarang, ayo kita kembali..."

 **BRUK!** "Akh!"

Jongin mendorong Sehun ke dinding yang berdekatan dengan pintu toilet saat pemuda albino itu hendak keluar melewati dirinya. Memerangkap Sehun diantara kedua lengannya.

"Don't you dare, Oh Sehun!"

Jongin menatap kedua manik Sehun dengan tajam.

"What?!" Sehun bertanya ketus, kesal karena punggungnya menjadi sakit.

"You..."

Wajah Jongin semakin maju.

"Are..."

Membuat hidungnya dan hidung Sehun bersentuhan.

"Mine."

Dan berakhir dengan menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Mata Sehun terbelalak saat merasakan lunak tebal Jongin menyentuh miliknya yang tipis.

Melumatnya beberapa detik kemudian.

Menyesap bagian atas dan bawah dengan tidak sabaran.

"Eunghh..."

Sehun melenguh saat lidah Jongin mulai menjilati bibirnya. Memaksa untuk masuk.

Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendorong dada Jongin. Namun, tenaga Jongin yang lebih kuat memegang tengkuk Sehun serta menarik pinggang pemuda pucat itu agar merapat padanya membuat Sehun tidak bisa berkutik.

Jari-jari kakinya melemas seperti jeli. Jika tidak ada Jongin yang menahannya, sudah dipastikan ia akan terjatuh.

Setelah lidah Jongin mendapat akses untuk mengeksplorasi gua hangat Sehun, perang lidah pun tak terelakkan.

Ciuman yang berlangsung lebih dari lima menit itu akhirnya diputus oleh Jongin, menyisakan benang saliva panjang.

Sehun mengatur deru napasnya yang tidak beraturan dengan mata terpejam dan bibir merah membengkak yang setengah terbuka.

Perlahan kelopak itu terbuka dan bertemu pandang dengan tatapan tajam penuh makna milik Jongin.

"Jangan berani mencoba apapun dengan tiang listrik itu. Kau adalah milikku. Oh Sehun adalah milik Kim Jongin."

Sehun memeluk Jongin dan menangis sesenggukkan.

"Bodoh! Jongin bodoh!"

"Benar, aku memang bodoh."

"Hiks.. Jongin bodoh! Hiks.."

"Aku bodoh karena baru menyadari perasaanku padamu. Aku benar-benar bodoh."

...

Tidak ada yang bisa dipercayai seratus persen. Dunia ini penuh kepalsuan.

 _"Oppa, kau lembur lagi malam ini?"_

"Iya, maaf. Kau tidak perlu memasak makan malam untukku."

 _"Baiklah. Jangan lupa makan malam, ya?"_

"Hm."

Setelah Jongin memutus sambungan telepon itu. Ponselnya langsung ia lembar ke sebelahnya. Ia melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ahh.. there! Fuck me harder, Jongin ahh... Deeper!"

Yah, kegiatan favoritnya seminggu terakhir.

Menunggangi Sehun.

 **THE END**

Terimakasih telah menyampatkan diri buat baca ff aneh ini xD *sama kek yg nulis

Pengen nambahin ff ttg KaiHun di fanfiction net, karena akhir-akhir ini mulai sepi... hoaamm

Ini ratenya T ya.. meski nyerempet M sih wkwkwk

Banyak ide ngalir, tapi ngetiknya males *plak

Nungguin EXO gak comeback2 jadi kebanyakan ngabisin waktu buat baca/nulis ff ㅋㅋㅋ

Maaf kalo ada typo, gak ngecek ulang soalnya xD

Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya~ muach! *

 **2018.06.22 Friday 03:45 PM WIB**

 **SMR, Ketapang, KalBar.**

Sebelumnya udah dipublish tapu didelete lagi karena beberap kesalahan hehehe


End file.
